


A Liesmith Silenced

by LemonSchwaySchway



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, mythology reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSchwaySchway/pseuds/LemonSchwaySchway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki receives his punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Liesmith Silenced

**Author's Note:**

> Written post-Avengers. Like, immediately post-Avengers. Short, but I liked it.

The thread is spun gold. He is allowed only this luxury.

There isn’t an audience, this punishment too vulgar for the courtiers to witness, but Loki is grateful for it. The needle is sharp, thick steel and Odin’s fingers, while swift and patient, are not practiced in the art to which he attempting. Loki would have preferred any woman, especially his dewy-eyed mother despite the pain he knows this already causes her, to handle this painful act.

But, he supposes, Odin’s crooked stitches and too-forceful punctures are part of his punishment.

It takes what feels like hours but what is almost certainly only a few minutes, and all Loki can see when he opens his eyes is Odin’s one eye, cold and distant as it’s ever been. He turns his head and catches sight of Frigga, her face covered by delicate hands, and Thor, a comforting hand on their mother’s shoulder but a bitter, blank mask on his face. He must have practiced that; the old Thor could never have managed it.

Loki is glad he still considers Frigga a mother to him, even if she no longer considers him a son. After all, Odin had never been his father.

Loki lifts a shackled hand to the stitches keeping his silver tongue bound for all eternity, the fingers ghosting over the tender sutures, and for once, his tears are real.


End file.
